


Untitled (Jared/Genevieve)

by rsadelle



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-25
Updated: 2009-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The truth is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Jared/Genevieve)

"The truth is," Genevieve gasps into Jared's mouth, "I hated your show."

"Supernatural?" Jared's thrusts lift her up into his hands around her back. "You're on it. You can't hate it." His voice is starting to get shaky too.

Genevieve bites back a scream. "Gilmore Girls."

Jared actually laughs, and it ruins his rhythm. Genevieve curses and digs her fingernails into his back.

"Why?" Jared manages to say, although he's getting close, she can tell.

"Because," she gasps, and Jared's hands are moving across her body now, and she's starting to lose the ability to keep speaking. "Expected shows about girls to be like it. Expected," she groans, "God, Jared. Expected Kris to be like Rory. She's not. I'm not." And at this point she figures he's keeping her on the edge, not letting her come, so she'll talk. "Fuck, Jared, not like her, goddammit."

"Know-- Know you're not," he stutters out. His fingers dig into her ass. "Never like this with her." He stops fucking around and moves her just right, and she can't bite back the scream this time.


End file.
